Soldier, meu herói
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. Shonen-Ai/Yaoi Cloud completa quatorze anos e resolve se tornar um Soldier para encontrar seu idolo, Sephiroth. Mas em meio a tal encontro ele conhece várias pessoas diferentes e passa a conhecer seus próprios sentimentos.


Advertências:  
1- Final Fantasy não me possui e sim a Square, mas se fosse minha, eu jogava o jogo de turnos e tiros no lixo e trabalhava mais em Kingdom Hearts.  
2- Essa fic contém yaoi, Sephiroth x Cloud e shonen-ai, Zack x Cloud.  
3- Essa fic não foi betada, eu poderia rele-la e corrigir os erros, mas se for por isso então seria mais prático nem posta-la.  
4- O universos da fic é U.A. [ Universo Alternativo ] pois muitos pontos da história não me agradam, como o Sephiroth ter enlouquecido, Zack e Aerith morrerem e o Cloud nunca fazer nada produtivo sozinho.

Boa leitura.

Soldier, meu herói.

Era verão quando partiu de sua cidade para iniciar sua nova vida, uma vida onde não perderia tempo no campo trabalhando ou conversando com os amigos, mas sim uma vida de verdade. Caminhou vários dias até conseguir subir na caçamba de um caminhão, o dono, ficou impressionado pela resistencia do garoto, caminhando de baixo daquele sol por tanto tempo, sem parecer cansado ou abalado. O garoto apenas sorriu com os elogios e fitou o céu, não era esforço algum ir em direção daquilo que ele tanto ansiava, ir ao encontro daquele no qual ele sempre admirou, seguir aquilo que ele julgava ser o seu destino: Tornar-se um Soldier.

No último outono ele havia completado quatorze anos, a idade minima para iniciar como soldado de nível baixo, podendo assim tornar-se um Soldier, e se possível, tornar-se um dos melhores deles. Sabia que a vida pela qual lhe esperava agora seria diferente de toda a sua vida até agora, iria ser bem mais dificil. Mas isso pouco lhe incomodava, pois seu objetivo não era arrumar um trabalho, era encontrar seu idolo através daquele isso ele estava confiante, achando que iria conseguir, ele não era como os outros, ele tinha um objetivo diferente, um objetivo só dele e uma pessoa na qual se apoiar.

Fechou os olhos, adormecendo na caçamba do caminhão, mas não foi um sono tranquilo, desde que havia chegado o verão nenhum das suas noites de sono conseguiam ser tranquilas. A ansiedade o sufocava cada vez mais, precisava ve-lo, conversar com ele, aproximar-se dele mais do que qualquer um, tornar-se seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, e juntos, lutarem contra todos os rebeldes. Isso parecia ser meio infantil, mas naquele momento ele não era diferente de qualquer outra criança, que adormecia esperando encontrar aquele que tanto admirava próximo a sí.

Haviam quatro anos que o seu idolo havia chegado a midia e ao seu conhecimento, óbvio, antes disso ele já possuia fama, mas não naquela pequena cidade do campo na qual o garoto vivia. Cloud era um garoto de natureza silenciosa, falava apenas o indispensável e preferia manter seus pensamentos e sentimentos apenas para sí mesmo. Como todos os dias, naquele dia ele iria cuidar do campo, ouvir a Tifa contar suas histórias e por fim, ir para casa, jantar e dormir. Todos os dias eram iguais, por isso, não lhe despertavam qualquer interesse, mas naquele dia, algo diferente aconteceu, o sobrinho de um dos moradores da cidade havia voltado de viagem e contou os últimos acontecimentos.

Aparentemente, o acontecimento mais recente era a existência da pessoa perfeita, na qual finalmente era apresentada a sociedade, indo cumprir uma missão de alto nível, na qual em situação normal, seriam necessários ao menos trinta homens, mas essa pessoa foi enviada sozinha. Ele era um rapaz, seis anos mais velho que Cloud, no qual havia obtido seu reconhecimento não só pela incrível capacidade de lutar, mas pela sua inteligência, ótima personalidade e beleza inegualavel. Todos ficaram surpresos com a existencia de tal pessoa, os adultos riram, dizendo que era a nova geração, já as crianças, viram uma possível materialização de um super herói, e Cloud, um novo interesse.

O tempo foi passando e Cloud ficava cada vez mais interessado, tentando conhecer o máximo daquele que as pessoas julgavam perfeitas. Encomendava todos os tipos de arquivos, depoimentos e fotos disponíveis para a sua coleção, tentando descobrir algo sobre aquele herói que fosse mais do que o fato dele ser uma celebridade. Com as fotos, comprovou que a beleza daquele rapaz era inigualavel, acompanhou algumas fotos de todo o seu crescimento, imaginando suas mudanças, sua voz, seus desejos. Mas o que realmente lhe interessava eram os depoimentos feito por aqueles nos quais ele salvou, a maioria dizia que todas aquelas palavras nas tentativas de defini-lo eram bobagens, só existia uma palavra forte o suficiente para definir aquele jovem, ele era um anjo, nem mais e nem menos, um dos filhos favoritos de Deus.

No inverno de seus treze anos, Cloud começou a enviar cartas para o Sephiroth, tentando se apresentar a ele, criar algum laço com seu idolo, esperando que ele pudesse obter algum interesse sobre o mais novo e se aproximasse. Mas foi um inverno frio, suas cartas nunca tiveram retorno. Na primavera, Cloud decidiu que se tornaria um Soldier, alguém do mesmo nível que seu idolo, para assim, poder se aproximar como um igual. Foi uma primavera de trabalho duro, tudo para tentar ser forte. No outono, ele perdeu o fôlego, seu pedido para ingressar como soldado baixo havia sido aceito, faltava pouco para ver seu idolo, para poder dar o máximo de sí pelo seu objetivo. E completando quatorze anos, Cloud iniciou a viagem.

Ao descer do caminhão o Cloud caminhou, um pouco perdido por aquela gigantesca cidade, pedindo o máximo de informações possíveis, mas a maioria das vezes sendo ignorado por aquele povo frio e indiferente. Mas isso não o abalou, descobriu onde deveria pegar o ónibus e chegou lá com duas horas de antecedencia, não tendo paciencia para ir comer algo ou descansar um pouco. Sabia que aquele onibus lhe levaria para a base de treinamento, o mesmo local onde Sephiroth estava hospedado. Em questão de horas estariam no mesmo prédio, vendo um ao outro, falando um com o outro, tornando-se únicos e especiais.

Porém, a visão do Cloud ao chegar na rodoviária de onde saíria o ónibus foi diferente do que ele imaginava, ele não foi o primeiro a chegar, haviam muitos outros, parecendo bem mais fortes e determinados que ele. O garoto se sentiu perdido e inseguro pela primeira vez desde que havia saído de viagem, todas aquelas pessoas estavam preparadas, com armas, bom condicionamento físico e aparencia impecavel. Não pode deixar de receber olhares sobre as suas roupas, azuis escuras, cobertas com uma leve camada de poeira devido a longa viagem, e sua mochila, menor do que o da maioria, nas suas costas.

- Um garoto do interior? - Comentou um jovem para outro, ambos muito bem vestidos. - Eu sabia que essas pessoas vem para cá a trabalho, mas não pensava que elas se misturavam com a gente..

- É, nem todo mundo aqui é como você e vem correndo atrás do namoradinho dos sonhos! - Respondeu o outro garoto ao comentário, rindo, e recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do amigo.

- Ei, você aí.. - Chamou um rapaz, atrás do Cloud, colocando a mão em seu ombro e fazendo-o virar assustado.

Os olhos azuis de Cloud se voltaram contra aquela pessoa que havia lhe tocado, temendo que fosse mais alguém com objetivo de ofende-lo ou recrimina-lo por não estar em condições apresentáveis. Afinal, o que ele estava pensando? Deveria ter partido alguns dias antes de sua terra natal, havia chegado em cima da hora e estava sujo e pobre, sem qualquer preparo. O que o Sephiroth pensaria quando o visse? Que aquele garoto que o escreveu era só um caipira pobre? É claro, no final, diante daqueles garotos, ele não passava de um caipira pobre. Esses pensamentos atordoavam o Cloud, fazendo lágrimas nascer em seus olhos mas não ousando derrama-las.

- Você tá legal..? - Perguntou o rapaz, tirando a mão do ombro do Cloud, pensando que pudesse te-lo machucado. O que não seria difícil, afinal, era só um garotinho pequeno com um cabelo um tanto estranho..

- Eu.. - Cloud mordeu o lábio inferior, precisava se recompor, engolir aqueles temores e falar com firmeza. Notou que a pessoa a sua frente era mais velha, talvez uns cinco anos a mais. Seus cabelos eram arrepiados e muito negros, já seu físico, forte. Um exemplo perfeito de soldado.. E aparentemente, estava ali para pegar o ónibus também e isso só fez com que Cloud sentisse que sua decisão de se tornar um soldado havia sido um erro.

- Ele vai chorar.. - Uma voz baixa soou entre a multidão de garotos que olhavam para Cloud cuidadosamente, sem tentar ser indiscretos.

- Você não vai chorar, né? - Falou o rapaz com a voz bem mais alta, fazendo todos ouvirem e olharem na direção dos dois. - Não chora não, olha, eu te dou isso se você não chorar! - Disse, em seguida retirando uma pequena bala do bolso e segurando as mãos de Cloud, colocando-as em suas mãos.

Agora havia passado dos limites, todos o achavam um pirralhinho insignificante, sujo, vindo do mais distante interior, sem quaisquer noções de batalha. E o que mais o incomodava, era ele saber que todos os julgavam da maneira certa, seu esforço todo havia sido em vão. Sephiroth o odiaria quando o olhasse, iria pensar que ele era apenas uma criança que não sabia o seu lugar. E como sempre, o Sephiroth iria ter feito o julgamento correto, porque ele não errava, ele era perfeito, e essa perfeição deveria mostrar o lugar dos humanos diante dele, um anjo.

- Eu.. não.. - Cloud estava prestes a sair correndo dali quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado pelo rapaz mais velho, que o olhava confuso.

- Você.. - O mais velho não pode concluir seu comentário, em seguida uma garota apareceu ao lado de Cloud, sorrindo para ambos.

- Está assustando os novatos, Zack? Isso não é correto, principalmente vindo de um Soldier de primeira classe.. - Falou ela em um tom calmo e divertido, com sua voz meiga e tranquila.

- Soldier..? - Cloud olhou incredulo para aquele rapaz, notando o mesmo burburio de comentários se iniciar a sua volta, todos pareciam estranhar, que aquela pessoa, um tanto esquisita, fosse do mesmo nível que o grande Sephiroth.

- Eu não estou assustando ninguém, dei até a minha última bala de menta para ele! - Falou decidido, apontando para o Cloud.

- Como quiser, Zack.. - Ela riu, em seguida voltou o olhar para o Cloud. - Eu sei que ele não parece muito convencional, mas é uma boa pessoa, não precisa teme-lo..

- Err.. - Cloud não sabia o que dizer, apenas acompanhou uma breve discussão que os dois tiveram, sobre "não parecer convencional" tivesse sido uma indifereta para lhe ofender, chamando-o de anormal.

- Mas e então, o que você veio fazer aqui, Aerith? - Perguntou Zack, passando os dedos entre seus fios de cabelo, parecendo exausto depois de tanto discutir.

- Você esqueceu isso.. - Disse ela retirando de seu cesto dois pacotes, embalados com um papel pardo e barbante.

- Ah!! Como pude esquecer o meu presente?! - Gritou, pegando o pacote e o abraçando, parecendo satisfeito. - Muito obrigado por faze-lo para mim, Aerith, ele vai ser muito útil na viagem.

- Divida com o seu novo amigo, está bem? - Falou sorrindo e voltando o olhar ao Cloud, que já havia se afastado alguns passos. - E lembre-se, tudo o que fizer de ruim contra os novatos vai vir dez vezes pior contra você! - Disse tentando repreende-lo, mas sua delicadeza tornava a situação quase comica.

- Tudo bem, comparado a esses novatos, dez vezes pior nem faz cossegas! - Comentou, acenando para ela, vendo-a começar a se afastar.

- Zack! - Tentou repreende-lo de novo, mas sua natureza novamente a impediu.

- A gente se ve daqui três meses! - Acenou mais uma vez para ela e iniciou sua caminhada em direção do Cloud. - E então? Como você está agora?

- Eu.. estou bem, obrigado.. - Cloud fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça, sem conseguir associar ainda bem as coisas, era difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa tão normal era Soldier de primeira classe, e mais difícil ainda, era pensar que a meia hora atrás havia tido medo dele.

- Meu nome é Zack, e o seu? - Perguntou sorrindo, fazendo sinal para que o Cloud o acompanhasse até um canto mais reservado, onde todos os olhares não caissem sobre os dois. - Esses novatos são irritantes, vem todos engomadinhos pensando que vão ser iguais ao grande e terrível Sephiroth!!! - Falou em um tom irritado e com um leve sarcasmo.

- Cloud.. e.. - Cloud olhou para aqueles rapazes que o haviam quase feito desistir de ser um Soldier e os enojou por um instante. - Eles são muito tolos por pensarem que poderão um dia ser como o Sephiroth, ele é único, invencível!! E.. você também está errado!! Ele não é terrível, é piedoso, um verdadeiro anjo!! - Zack ficou impressionado com a força que o garoto demonstrava em suas palavras, diferenciando-o de maneira drástica até o silêncio, timidez e insegurança que possuia a segundos atrás.

- Você é interessante.. - Falou Zack, passando a mão nos cabelos do Cloud e notando que isso havia os bagunçado ainda mais, coisa que havia julgado impossível. -Err.. Então, Cloud, é mais um dos fãs do Sephiroth, não é?

- Sim.. - Respondeu calmamente, tentando evitar de ter a mesma excitação que teve antes ao falar de seu idolo, afinal, estava diante de um Soldier.

- Não entendo aquele cara, tudo bem que ele até que é bonitão e é forte, muito forte.. E também tem olhos verde água, uma cor um tanto peculiar.. E quando caminha parece que está flutuando pela levesa que tem.. Mas fora essas coisinhas, o que mais? Ele não é a simpatia em pessoa! - Aquilo soou com uma sinceridade um tanto confusa, afinal, ser bonito, forte e possuir qualidades fora do comum não era mais que o suficiente?

- Uhm.. - Foi a única coisa que Cloud expressou, um mero som de desinteresse. Parte de sí queria lhe fazer mais perguntas sobre o Sephiroth, afinal, o comentário do mesmo provava que ambos se conheciam, mas outra parte não pretendia prolongar a conversa com aquela pessoa que lhe parecia tão.. desagradável.

- Okey, okey.. - Zack notou que suas palavras haviam por ter ofendido em parte o rapaz, por isso apenas sorriu para o mesmo e colocou um pedaço de bolo em frente ao seu rosto. - Pegue.. - Disse quase que esfregando o bolo na face do menor.

- Mas o que..? - Demorou alguns segundos e movimentos para se esquivar do bolo e visualizar atentamente a figura de Zack, notando que ele acabara de retirar o pedaço do bolo do pacotes que a garota o havia entregado um pouco antes. Então aquele embrulho era um lanche?

Aquele rapaz, Zack, era um tanto estranho, principalmente para Cloud, que não conhecia muitas pessoas além das quais conviveu em sua vila. Mas sabia de algum modo que o lado estranho de Zack era estranho para qualquer um, não que estivesse julgando-o sem conhece-lo, mas quem tenta criticar e agradar logo em seguida? Por um momento, hesitou em aceitar o doce oferecido, seria como agir como um filhote de cachorro faminto, mas como não havia comido nada, estava faminto e os seus instintos de filhote o fizeram pegar o bolo e agradecer com uma leve referencia.

- Uhm.. - O gosto surpreendeu a principio, aparentava ser um bolo comum de baunilha, mas havia algo nele que deixava um doce meio azedinho, como morango.

- Bom, não é? - A voz do moreno soou convencida, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo no pacote e comendo, acompanhando Cloud naquela refeição.

- Sim.. foi aquela garota que fez? - Perguntou Cloud, perdendo o fôlego por um segundo depois de engolir um pedaço razoavelmente grande do doce.

- Garota não! Senhorita! - Corrigiu-o, demonstrando que ela merecia algum respeito. - Ela se chama Aerith, e não, não foi ela que fez o bolo.. - Respondeu, comendo mais um pedaço e pegando mais uma fatia e dando ao Cloud ao notar que ele já havia acabado com a anterior.

- Obrigado.. - Agradeceu, aceitando a fatia e comendo mais um pedaço. - É muito bom.. - Falou em um tom calmo, voltando mais uma vez o olhar para fatia, sem compreender qual era aquele sabor.

- Sério? Se quiser eu faço mais quando chegarmos na central.. - Falou Zack, dando um sorriso bobo, sentindo o seu ego inflar.

- Você que fez?! - Perguntou Cloud impressionado? Como uma pessoa como aquelas podia saber cozinhar? E ainda havia aquela suspeita dele ser um Soldier de primeira classe, coisa que o Cloud julgava mentira.

- Sim.. Aposto que não esperava por tamanha qualidade em um só homem, não é? - Seu tom de voz soou convencido.

- Bem.. pensando mais claramente.. Algum talento você deveria ter.. Não existem pessoas ruins em tudo.. - Comentou Cloud, pensativo, comendo o último pedaço da fatia e já se sentindo satisfeito.

- EI!! - Repreendeu-o, visivelmente ofendido, mas Cloud não lhe deu atenção. - Mas você, heim? - Falou notando que não conseguiria resposta do outro, levando a mão até a nuca, massageando-a, pensantivo.

- O ónibus chegou.. - Disse Cloud, visualizando a chegada do mesmo, e indo em direção dele, assim como muitos outros, desejando embarcar primeiro e conseguir um lugar na janela.

Enquanto todos embarcavam, tentando manter a postura mas acotovelando uns aos outros por bons lugares, Zack apenas caminhou até o ónibus, esperando todos entrarem para assim faze-lo também. Assim que conseguiu, notou que o único lugar vago era o final do ónibus, ao lado do Cloud, mas que coencidencia, heim? Cloud tremeu ao ver Zack se aproximando, teria que aguentar a viagem toda ouvindo o outro falar baboseiras? Por que ele não se sentava em outro lugar? E.. por que ninguém se sentou perto dele? Será que estava cheirando mal? Afinal, nos últimos dias, com a viagem, pode apenas lavar-se superficialmente, sem conseguir tomar um bom banho e mudar suas vestimentas.

E enquanto Cloud se perdia em seus pensamentos, Zack se sentou ao lado dele, em silêncio, com o olhar voltado a janela mais próxima, um tanto pensativo. Notou a pequena aversão do loiro diante a sua presença, algo que era natural ocorrer com pessoas que não o conheciam tão bem, mas preferiu em vez de perguntar o motivo, apenas se manter calado. Em poucos minutos de iniciar a viagem, sentiu a cabeça de Cloud cair sobre o seu ombro. Havia pensado tanto a ponto de adormecer? Ou a viagem teria sido díficil? Se ele se cansava com tão pouco, não imaginava o que estava lhe esperando. Mas ainda assim resolveu não se mecher, apenas deixando o outro adormecido alí, ao seu lado.


End file.
